In the game of baseball, a common mistake that batters make is the tendency to “pull their head” while swinging at a pitch. That is, the tendency to turn their head during a swing in a way such that they aren't looking at the point of contact between the bat and the ball. Such rotation of the head tends to cause undesirable rotation of the body and interfere with swing mechanics thereby adversely impacting the hitter's ability to consistently strike the ball with power. (Similar problems are observed in a wide variety of other sports where a bat, club, racket, etc. is used to strike a ball). Over the years, a wide variety of drills and props have been developed to help teach players improved swing mechanics. Although existing drills and props work well, there are continuing efforts to develop additional techniques and devices that can help improve swing mechanics.
The present inventors have developed a variety of tees and tee attachments that can be used in various drills to help hitters/players improve their swing mechanics in part by motivating the player to keep their eye focus in the area of the point of contact during a swing. Several representative embodiments are illustrated in the accompanying drawings and described in more detail below.